Synthetic Vision Systems (SVS) generate and present a realistic and intuitive simulated view of the world outside of a vehicle, such as an aircraft, a tank, an automobile, a boat, or a submarine. SVS provide the operators of vehicles, such as the pilots of aircraft, with clear and intuitive means of understanding their operating environment. By providing a clear and intuitive means of understanding an operating environment, SVS contribute to situational awareness. Situational awareness is the mental representation and understanding of objects, environmental conditions, and other situation-specific factors affecting human performance in complex and dynamic tasks. Increasing situational awareness for the operator of a vehicle increases operator performance and reduces operator error.
Navigation charts are maps designed to assist in navigation. By utilizing navigation charts, operators of vehicles are able to determine position, the best route to a destination, and other useful information. Navigation charts may include nautical charts (which assist in navigation in or on the sea), surface charts (which assist in ground navigation such as ground navigation while taxiing around an airport) (including, but not limited to, terminal charts), and aeronautical charts (which assist in the navigation of aircraft). Nautical charts may illustrate depths of water, heights of land, locations of natural and man-made navigation aids (any sort of marker which aids in navigation), information on tides and currents, local details of the Earth's magnetic field, and man-made structures. Aeronautical charts may illustrate local topography, elevation, land and water features, roads, towns and cities, visual navigation routes, waypoints as well as routes connecting the waypoints, ground based navigational aids, airports, obstructions, and airspace boundaries.